ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Retribuzione
«''' Freud: E se risulterà che Sora è colpevole? : Xaldin (sguardo crudele): Allora... Quello! '''» :: — Primo riferimento implicito alla retribuzione, in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 01: Il furto di marmellata '' La' retribuzione', detta anche '''punizione' o''' castigo', comunemente, largamente e correntemente impiegato nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane in rapporto con i [[tuss|''tuss]], è uno dei leitmotiv delle Fan Fiction dette. Definizione La retribuzione, intesa come azione del retribuire, ha come significato originario, stando al dizionario: : «''' '''retribuzióne [pronuncia / retribu'tsjone /]'' s. f.'' Atto del retribuire | Compenso spettante al prestatore d'opera per il lavoro compiuto. SIN.'' Ricompensa, remunerazione''. »''' :: — Dizionario Zingarelli della Lingua Italiana : '''« retribuìre [pronuncia / retribu'ire /]'' v. tr. (io retribuisco'', tu retribuisci) Compensare per la prestazione d'opera o rispetto ai meriti, anche ass.: – un operaio. SIN. Ricompensare, remunerare. »''' :: — Ibidem Tuttavia, nelle Fan Fiction ottoperottiane, tale azione acquista anche (e soprattutto) il significato di “''Dare ciò che si è meritato a qc.” con connotazione tanto positiva che negativa. Pertanto, dato che generalmente viene impiegato quando la retribuzione è di carattere negativo, tale sostantivo e verbo correlato, acquistano piuttosto il senso di sinonimi di “''Punizione”, rispettivamente “''Punire''”, di cui riportiamo le definizioni: : '''« punizióne [pronuncia / puni'tsjone /] s. f. ''Atto, effetto del punire. SIN. Castigo''. »''' :: — Dizionario Zingarelli della Lingua Italiana : '''« punìre [pronuncia / pu'nire /] v. tr. (io punisco, tu punisci) Sottoporre ad una pena: la legge punisce i colpevoli. SIN. Ricompensare, remunerare. »''' :: —'' Ibidem'' Retribuzione e'' tuss'' Come anticipato, la retribuzione, intesa come punizione, è principalmente nominata nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane per rapporto alla figura del/dei tuss. In ragione del loro status di giovani e pieni di vita e voglia di vivere, questi ultimi sono, oggettivamente, i più portati a commettere quelli che, da un punto di vista esterno al loro, vengono comunemente denominati “''Atti di monelleria''”. Attualmente, per cause non dipendenti dalla volontà del legislatori del Mondo che Non Esiste (il fallimento dell'unica azienda produttrice di'' post-it'', con conseguente sparizione dal mercato di quest'ultimi), non vi è una chiara e condivisa definizione legale di cosa sia o non sia un “''Atto di monelleria''” (qui di seguito abbreviati A.m) ed anche sul piano del senso comune la questione è ben lungi dall'essere chiarita di maniera completa ed esaustiva. Ciononostante, al fine di illustrare cosa possa essere considerato per una buona totalità delle parti in causa un A.m, doniamo qua di seguito una breve e per nulla esaustiva lista delle principali azioni passibili di essere considerate A.m: *Danneggiamento di proprietà privata. *Danneggiamento di proprietà pubblica. *Furto di biscotti. *Furto di marmellata. *Furto di materiale tecnologico. *Introduzione abusiva nel laboratorio del #4. *Mancanza di rispetto verso l'autorità. *Mancanza di rispetto verso persone anziane. *Uso di linguaggio scurrile. Alla fine di'' Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, viene reso pubblico un dossier dove, con la collaborazione di Vexen, darkroxas92 ha raccolto, secondo lui, tutte le ''monellerie commesse da Sora a partire dall'inizio di Kingdom Hearts fino a quel momento. La massa complessiva di tali incartamenti, contando anche il materiale audiovisivo, raggiungeva i 64 kg. Motivi per cui retribuire i tuss La maggior parte dei motivo per cui taluni asseriscono di voler retribuire i tuss sono stati illustrati poco sopra. Sono pertanto riassumibili con la dicitura A.m. Naturalmente, alcuni motivi addotti quali cause per giustificare una retribuzione sono quantomeno comprensibili: : '''« Ha distrutto 1'785 vasi nel castello dell'Oblio?!?! Legge Ha mancato di rispetto alla Regina Minnie?!?! Idem È andato in skateboard sui tetti delle case della Fortezza Oscura?!?! »''' :: — Mamma di Sora, leggendo una pagina a caso del dossier di darkroxas92, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 7: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Terza parte) Al contrario di altri, quantomeno bizzarri, per non dire ridicoli: : '''« Mamma di Sora: E qua dice che – confusa Che crede ancora a Babbo Natale?! : Chuck Norris: E questo che centra?! : Vexen: Il rifiuto di accettare la verità empirica della faccenda denota immaturità, comportamento punibile... Almeno un po'... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 7: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Terza parte) Motivazioni per giustificare la retribuzione dei tuss : '''« Sì, giusto! Perché non c'è – coff! – più – coff! – disciplina! Troppo lassismo fra gli educatori! Pugno di ferro, ci vuole – coff! –, altro che psicologia da due munny! : Freud: Ehi! : Vexen (fa finta di niente): Punizioni severe, altro che! – coff! – punizioni esemplari – coff! –!! »''' :: — Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 05: Il furto di marmellata (Atto II) Per i favorevoli alla retribuzione dei tuss, in prima linea il [[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A.]] e le organizzazioni a lui affiliate e/o precedenti, la retribuzione è un ottimo mezzo (il solo, per le frange più estreme) per arginare la mancanza di disciplina e rispetto dilagante e sistemica dei giovani, sia da un punto di vista punitivo che deterrente. Il ''Comitato per la Retribuzione E Punizione Adolescenti Videogiochi ed Affini è particolarmente attento a questo secondo punto, avendo infatti lo scopo dichiarato di voler punire tutti: : '''« ... questi giovani eroi di cartoni animati e videogiochi ne combinano di tutti i colori e restano in ogni caso impuniti... Dando un pessimo esempio ai giovani che li osservano al di là di uno schermo... »''' :: — Vexen, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 6: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Seconda parte) Tale ambizioso obbiettivo è particolarmente ben illustrato in occasione della famosa pubblica retribuzione di un monello recidivo, che avrebbe dovuto aver luogo dopo la Crisi di Atlantide. Anche la Contea di Bachi e Khibishii era attualmente della stessa opinione (prima della sua caduta e dell'esilio della Contessa), come pure gli abitanti del pianeta Ndiyoadhabu Yamfano III, che da secoli applicano il pugno (e palmo, come si vedrà in seguito) di ferro coi tuss. Una differente giustificazione è quella data dagli'' Alat-sca-cicu'', per i quali, la retribuzione dei tuss è un fatto culturale. La retribuzione secondo la Legge Sull'argomento, il De Iure Gentis Tresdecim, il Codice Penale del Mondo che Non Esiste possiede due articoli trattanti quest'ultimo, per la precisione l'Articolo Articolo 88 – Bis e l'Articolo 6 – Ter: : '''« Articolo 88 – Bis, detto il “''Come te punisco er monello''”, : Paragrafo 2, : Comma 1: : 1. Ogni azioni che si vuole con lo scopo di educare/retribuire in maniera fisico-corporale giovani di età compresa fra i 7 ed i 17 anni (comunemente noti sotto il nome di: tüss (sing. e'' pl.)), deve essere approvata da questa Codice Penale. '»''' :: —'' Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22 – Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma'' : «''' Articolo 6 – Ter, detto della “''Mano salda e colpo schietto''”, : Paragrafo 6, : Comma 6: : 1. La sola ed unica pena corporale prevista da questo Codice Penale è la "Percussione delle terga", altre sì detta “spazzolamento dei quarti”, “scapaccione” eccetera. : 2. Nello specifico, il colpire con violenza il Lato B (o fondoschiena), al fine di provocare dolore tuttavia accettate altri tipi di definizioni equivalenti. : 3. È ammessa nelle sue varie forme e con l'impiego di mezzi ausiliari. : 4. Tuttavia, se la percussione prende ad oggetto parti del corpo altre che la parte designata dalla definizione supra (2.) essa non è più passibile di tale definizione. '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22 – Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma Come si può ben vedere, la legislazione difficilmente lascia adito a dubbi di sorta alcuna. : «''' Ursula:'' E 'n do paroll?!'' : Vexen (sbuffa): Significa che possiamo solo sculacciarlo come gli Dei comandano! '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22 – Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma Pertanto, illustreremo qua di seguito la sola forma di retribuzione ammessa legalmente nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, la “''Percussione delle terga''”, altre sì detta comunemente, sculacciata. Sculacciata Definizioni : «''' E Xaldin, coatto da legge vile, : con man salda e il colpo schietto, : ''Sora s'appresta a percuoter sul... Sedile! ''»''' :: — Dante Alighieri, in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora? Definita come : « sculacciàta [pronuncia / skulat'ʧata /] s. f. ''Colpo, insime di colpi dati sculacciando. '»''' :: — Dizionario Zingarelli della Lingua Italiana : «''' '''sculacciàre [pronuncia / skulat'ʧare /]'' v. tr. (io ''sculaccio, tu sculacci) Percuotere con la mano aperta sul sedere, specialmente i bambini. »''' :: — Ibidem o, stando alla più precisa definizione di Wikipedia apparsa nel libro di Larxene: : '''« La sculacciata è l'atto di colpire ripetutamente le natiche di un'altra persona. Viene inflitta per provocare dolore a scopo punitivo nei confronti di bambini e ragazzi (maschi o femmine) in età scolare. : ... Lo sculacciatore ... è un genitore, o un educatore in ambito scolastico, e lo sculacciando ... è un ragazzo che si è meritato una punizione. : ... Ogni singolo colpo inferto al fondoschiena è detto sculaccione (ma in italiano anche la stessa parola sculacciata ha questo significato) e la severità della punizione dipende dal numero di sculaccioni/sculacciate e dalla forza usata per darli. Gli sculaccioni/sculacciate sono, per definizione, quelli dati con le mani nude, ma si usa lo stesso termine anche quando lo sculacciatore impugna oggetti di varia fattura per colpire le natiche. Questi oggetti, oltre ad evitare allo sculacciatore di farsi male alle mani, se la sculacciata si protrae a lungo, servono a produrre alla vittima un dolore maggiore. Nelle punizioni domestiche gli oggetti sono quelli di uso comune come spazzole per capelli o cinghie dei pantaloni. In ambito scolastico possiamo avere i righelli oppure strumenti appositamente costruiti allo scopo. »''' :: — Wikipedia, citata in: Larxene,'' L'Arte del castigo corporale dall'antichità alla contemporaneità, tra continuità e differenze, capitolo XXII''; in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22 – Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma è, in sintesi una forma di punizione corporale, considerata sia dolorosa che umiliante, in quanto ritenuta legata all'infanzia, e per tanto, usata su giovani con un'età superiore ai tredici anni, vuole (nelle intenzioni di chi retribuisce) affermare la non maturità di chi la subisce, retrocedendolo momentaneamente allo status di bambino (pestifero). La sculacciata per il De Iure Gentis Tresdecim Oltre il sopracitato Articolo 6 – Ter, la sculacciata è citata testualmete in altri due, l'Articolo 13 – Ter e l'Articolo 17: : '''« Articolo 13 – Ter, detto "De Culinam Culina Ferocis Hastae Flabri", : Paragrafo 1, : Comma 1: : 1. Nessuno ha il permesso di prendere la marmellata del #3 senza il suo più che esplicito permesso. : Comma 2: : 1. Chiunque, ma in special modo marmocchi impertinenti spettinati brandenti chiavi della Madonna di 20 kg, contravvenga al precedente comma, è passibile di venir punito, come prevede l'articolo 13 – Ter, Paragrafo 2, Comma 1 (vedi altro post-it...). : Paragrafo 2, : Comma 1: : 1. Chi si macchia di tale crimine (scritto senza virgolette) è condannato alla percussione delle terga in misura ritenuta adeguata (1) dal tribunale. : (1) E per adeguata, si intende ovviamente la più severa (leggi: esageratamente esorbitante) possibile... »''' :: — Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 12: La parola all'accusa! : '''« Articolo 17, detto “''Supremus est similaris BRLSCN''” : Paragrafo 1: : 1. Le massime cariche dell'Organizzazione XIII sono non sono né processabili né condannabili, se non in presenza di prove non provenienti dalla testimonianza di due ex-babbeotizzati. : Paragrafo 2: : 1. Se il principale accusato è un ragazzino di 14 anni con una chiave della Madonna, è colpevole, punto e basta, e va sculacciato senza discussioni da chi ha subito il furto. : 2. Possibilmente con una spazzola col dorso di legno di mogano rinforzato al titanio e senza pantaloni o con il famigerato MOdT X-99! Perché deve soffrire, soffrire, SOFFRIRE!!! : Muhahahah!!! »''' :: —'' Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora?'' Un ulteriore riferimento a detta punizione corporale avviene nell'antico De Divinitatis aut pueri terribilibus, come pena per "crimini" di grave entità: : '''« ... Si entitate crimi grave multum est, tum lecito est etiam affibbiare illum unam bonam bastonatura, aut etiam mejio una bona dose de skudishatæ, quam cosa bona et justa esse. ... »''' :: — De divinitatis aut pueris terribilibus, citato in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Tecniche e mezzi per somministrarla Tecniche Nell'impossibilità di riportare qua tutte le tecniche descritte nel manuale di Larxene “''Basso Rosso. Per quello che fa il tuo monello: arrossire tu in faccia dalla vergogna o arrossare qualcos'altro a lui?” per ragioni sia di spazio quanto per ragioni di natura legal-burocratica (si legga:'' l'autrice di suddetto manuale ha minacciato l'autore di questa scheda con un set di coltelli Miracle Blade se riportava tali informazioni, in quanto la gente avrebbe preso a consultare tale scheda e non avrebbe più comprato il libro''), ci limiteremo a riportare qua di seguito alcune delle informazioni tecniche riguardanti una postura e in seguito un breve accenno ai tre livelli d'intensità (applicabili quanto per la tecnica menzionata qua sotto quanto per ogni altra tecnica contenuta nel manuale della Ninfa Selvaggia). L'Otk : '''« Otk, acronimo di “''Over the knee''”, in italiano, “''Sopra le ginocchia''”, il classico dei classici... »''' :: — Nemeryal, in'' Detective Ottoperotto & soci in: Lo strano caso del retributore notturno'' È la postura più classica con cui il retributore possa impartire la punizione. È infatti la postura descritta nel foglietto illustrativo allegato in omaggio alla spazzola ordinata alla ACME da darkroxas92, di cui riportiamo qua i punti da '''a) a e): : «'' Spazzola©'': istruzioni per l'uso #2 : a) Prendere una sedia (o altro elemento d'arredo atto allo scopo come sgabello/poltrona/panca ecc.). : b) Sedersi. : c) Afferrare il penitente per un braccio. : d) Tirarlo verso di sé e farlo sdraiare sulle proprie ginocchia, pancia sotto, di modo che il punto C sia sollevato rispetto al resto del corpo. : e) Piegare il braccio afferrato nel punto c) dietro la schiena del penitente. : ... »''' :: — Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 11: Ad urbem perditam... A questo punto, tenendo conto di quanto verrà illustrato nel paragrafo che segue, si procede alla percussione, con i seguenti accorgimenti: : '''« Arrivati a metà retribuzione, non dimenticate di spostare il discolo di modo che il punto di appoggio sulle vostre ginocchia si sposti più vicino alle sue... : ... Indi, piegate il suo busto ancora un po', di modo da avere la parte denominata'' sit spot'' (cfr. pag. 123) in una posizione dove vi sia più facile colpirla con la giusta efficienza... : ... Consigliamo la postura della mano come indicato dalla fig.5 a pag.50, o, in alternativa, come indicato dalla fig.10 a pag.53, a seconda della durata della retribuzione che ancora manca (cfr. pag. ''45)... '»''' :: — Nemeryal, delirando in seguito ad un collasso dovuto alla troppa ipocrisia del Dio della Devastazione, citando il manuale di Larxene, in:'' Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio'' Naturalmente quanto appena detto, oltre ad essere di molto riassunto e semplificato, è l'ABC di ogni retributore che possa/voglia definirsi tale. : «''' Tzé! Ma questa è roba da principianti... '''» :: — darkroxas92, in: Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 11: Ad urbem perditam... Elementi di attenuazione : «''' NON IM-POR-TA ... L-'-OB-BIET-TI-VO VER-RÀ MES-SO A NU-DO COL-PEN-DO L-'-ELE-MEN-TO D-'-AT-TE-NUA-ZIO-NE CON L-'-M-O-D-T X-99 ... TA-LI COL-PI NON SA-RAN-NO CON-TEG-GIA-TI NEI COL-PI PRE-VI-STI ... '''» :: — Robot #7, in risposta all'impossibilità di rimuovere il pagliaccetto di Sora, in: Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 15: Il Grande Disegno di Lucas Ross... Gli elementi di attenuazione sono tutto ciò che riduce, in maniera più o meno elevata, la forza con cui il retribuito viene colpito e, per conseguenza, riduce il dolore subito. Generalmente, la loro presenza o rispettivamente rimozione è legata alla severità della retribuzione che, fatte le debite eccezioni, è proporzionale all'A.m commesso dal retribuito. Sono anche correlati al non trascurabile sentimento d'umiliazione che si vuole far provare al retribuito. Passiamo ora in rassegna ai tre livelli di severità e rispettivi elementi di attenuazione: = Livello 1: Pants = *'Elemento di attenuazione:' Pantaloni *'Attenuazione offerta: '''più o meno discreta a seconda del materiale. *'Fattore imbarazzo:' basso. Livello di partenza. Offre ancora una discreta protezione dai colpi, riducendo abbastanza bene il dolore ricevuto e, fatta eccezione a quello già insito nella sculacciata, non è fonte di ulteriore imbarazzo. È normalmente il livello per le retribuzioni leggere, per ''A.m di lieve entità (ma non per qusto non può essere impiegato per retribuzioni anche assai severe). L'icona per questo livello è [ ] (pantaloni di Sora (KH II)). . . . = Livello 2: Underpants = *'Elemento di attenuazione: '''Boxer (o corrispettivi). *'Attenuazione offerta:' bassa. *'Fattore imbarazzo:' medio (ma può peggiorare a seconda di che si indossa). Già per retribuzioni di una certa entità, dato che la protezione offerta è decisamente più bassa rispetto al livello precedente. È già cagione di un certo imbarazzo (che tuttavia può essere anche maggiore, se suddetto elemento di attenuazione sono ad esempio boxer a stampa di cuoricini/chocobo ecc). L'A.m'' deve avere una certa gravità, per spingere all'uso di tale livello. L'icona per questo livello è [ ] (Boxer di un tuss, grigi). . . . = Livello 3: Biott = *'Elemento di attenuazione:' Nessuno. *'Attenuazione offerta:' nulla. *'Fattore imbarazzo:' estremo. È il livello massimo che si può raggiungere: nessuna protezione (i colpi sono dati sulla pelle nuda) e imbarazzo totale, specialmete se la retribuzione è pubblica (e vi è la presenza di individui con una frequente tendenza a soffrire di epistassi ad effetto manga (perdita di sangue in seguito a pensieri definibili come freudiani)). L'A.m commessa deve essere di una gravità estrema o la retribuzione vuole essere esemplare, per giustificare tale scelta di livello! Inoltre, il fatto che i colpi raggiungono il punito sulla nuda pelle non è secondario, dal momento che (con alcuni mezzi di retribuzione) ha implicazioni legate alla natura del rapporto retributore-retribuito (normalmente intimo o per lo meno familiare o simile). L'icona per questo livello è [ ] (boffice biott di Roxas). Nota: ricollocare i precedenti elementi d'attenuazione (boxer e/o pantaloni) dopo una retribuzione di questo livello è causa di ulteriore dolore per via di sfregamento con la parte lesa, specie se fatto dal retributore coattamente e non dal retribuito volontariamente. Naturalmente, è possibile partire dal primo e, con il procedere della retribuzione, passare al secondo ed infine al terzo (effettuando un cosiddetto climax), o dal secondo e passare al terzo, anche se l'effetto nel secondo caso è minore. Mezzi Mano nuda : «''' Larxene: Come si colpisce? : 8x8: Come “''Come si colpisce?”?!?! : Larxene: Come si colpisce, per dare una sculacciata? : 8x8: Come?! Cioè... Con la mano, no?!?! : Larxene: Tze, amateur''... Ci sono quattro punti di contato differente: Falangi, Monti delle dita, la parte del Metacarpo e quella del Carpo... Giusto dovrebbe essere colpire con tutti e quattro contemporaneamente, ma ci vuole una certa abilità... Se la mano è troppo rigida, si colpisce solo con i Monti delle dita, se il colpo è mal mirato solo con le falangi o, peggio, solo con il carpo, se si tenda ad aprire troppo la mano, c'è troppo spazio fra le falangi e la ripartizione fra parte colpita e spazi liberi dell'impatto tende ad essere sfasata verso quest'ultimi... E non dimenticatoci il pollice! Difficilissimo da usare, se non si padroneggia la tecnica giusta... : 8x8 (allibito): ... : Freud (idem): ... : Larxene: Spero stiate prendendo appunti... '''» :: — Detective 0064 & Soci in : Lo strano caso del retributore notturno Come visto nelle definizioni apparse nel corrispettivo paragrafo, la sculacciata propriamente detta è quella inflitta con la mano nuda, nel dettaglio dalla parte composta dalle'' falangi, i monti delle dita, il palmo'' (metacarpo) e carpo. È possibile anche colpire con il dorso della mano (di “''rovescio''”), ma oltre ad essere meno doloroso, è scomodo per il retributore. La definizione di “''mano nuda''” può essere ampliata anche alla mano guantata, ammesso che la natura del materiale del guanto che la copre non sia tale da alterarne l'elasticità e la densità (guanti di seta o stoffa sono ancora includili, mentre per quelli di cuoio la definizione può già essere differente ed, ovviamente, guanti di ferro non rientrano più in tale categoria). = Vantaggi = *È il solo mezzo ad essere sempre disponibile in qualunque circostanza (con le debite eccezioni, vedi Uncino). *Essendo il mezzo principalmente (se non esclusivamente) utilizzato nelle retribuzioni infantili, arreca anche una buona dose di imbarazzo. *È uno dei pochi mezzi in cui il rischio di lasciare segni permanenti è minimo. *Benché doloroso, i segni lasciati svaniscono abbastanza rapidamente rispetto ad altri mezzi *Si può facilmente trattare l'intera superficie dei quarti omogeneamente. = Svantaggi = *Se la retribuzione si protrae a lungo, per effetto della terza legge di Newton, la mano può cominciare a dolere anch'essa. = Varia = *È il più comune dei mezzi con cui si può infliggere una sculacciata, ma il fatto di impartirla senza elementi di attribuzione indica un certo legame di familiarità fra retributore e retribuito. *In una retribuzione dove vengono impiegati più mezzi differenti, è normalmente il primo ad essere usato. = Retribuiti = *'Sora', da ''Ottoperotto'': 1x (ATL), Loony: 3x Guardia: 5x e Leon: 10x (TAW): doveva esserlo da'' Xaldin'' (RHW), Dr. von Wanhsinn (D64), gruppo di pirati, darkroxas92 (ATL), ''Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii'' (CCC), Cad Bane, [[Der Richter|''Der Richter ]](DJG). *[[Roxas|'Roxas']], da ''un manichino messo in movimento dal sadismo dell'autore: 1x (SRN), Suor Nausicaa: 2x, Larxene: 15x e Cid: 14x (TAW). *[[Riku|'Riku']], da darkroxas92: molte (ATL); dal Retributore Notturno: molte (SRN) e da Der Richter: molte (DJG). *'Vexen', dal Retributore Notturno: molte (SRN). *Il Marronaio, dal Retributore Notturno: molte (SRN). *'Marluxia', dal Retributore Notturno: molte (SRN). Spazzola : «''' Все куры вернулись обратно домой, : все мальчики (от наказать) прийти к Расческа! : Итак, помните! : Мне обидно за хорошего! '''» : «''' Vse kury vernulisʹ obratno domoĭ, : vse malʹchiki (ot nakazatʹ) priĭti k Rascheska! : Itak, pomnite! : Mne obidno za horoshego! '''» : «'' Tutti i nodi vengono al pettine,'' : tutti i ragazzi (da punire) vengono alla spazzola! : Quindi, ricordate! : Faccio del male per far del bene! »''' :: — Incisione (al rovescio) sulla spazzola appartenuta a Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij, in:'' Atlantis - The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Capitolo 9: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) '' Forse il mezzo più caratteristico ed evocativo dopo la mano nuda, la spazzola, più precisamente il suo dorso è il più comune degli oggetti domestici impiegati per retribuire gli A.m commessi dai tuss. Al giorno d'oggi, con tutti i ritrovati nel campo della cura dei capelli, la spazzola rimane nelle case del Mondo che Non Esiste praticamente come spauracchio per i monelli, con le funzioni di (egregio) deterrente dal commettere ragazzate meritevoli di una sculacciata. Come ne esistono molti modelli di forme e materiali differenti, è difficile dare una tipologia di spazzola universale, ma il libro “''Profondo Rosso''” della Ninfa Selvaggia, assicura: le migliori, restano le spazzole di legno, sia per i capelli che per le terga da arrossare. = Vantaggi = *È un mezzo abbastanza diffuso. *L'effetto imbarazzo è abbastanza elevato, soprattutto se il punitore è un genitore. *Difficilmente viene dimenticata dal retribuito, se usata correttamente. *I segni lasciati svaniscono in un lasso di tempo abbastanza corto rispetto ad altri mezzi *Si può facilmente trattare l'intera superficie dei quarti omogeneamente. = Svantaggi = *Benché bisogni già usarla con forza molto elevata, vi è comunque il rischio di lasciare segni permanenti sulle terga percosse. *È difficile, se portata con sé, giustificare la sua presenza in determinati contesti (al ristorante) o a seconda del retributore (un calvo avrebbe qualche problema). = Varia = *Sono due le spazzole celebri delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane: :: '''La spazzola modello X-99, in legno di mogano rinforzato in titanio, con manico ergonomico (RHW). :: La spazzola di Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij, l'autore di “Delitto e castigo”, in legno di faggio della foresta sud orientale della Russia, con setole di cinghiale, sulla quale era inciso (al contrario, affinché restasse impresso nel giusto senso sulla parte lesa) la frase riportata in citazione a inizio paragrafo. *Sora ha sofferto a lungo di ''boúrtsaofobia ''o'' paura delle spazzole'' (dal greco'' βούρτσα'' (spazzola) e'' φόβος'' (paura)) (ATL). = Retribuiti = *'Sora' doveva esserlo da'' Xaldin'' (RHW) e dall'MOdT X-99.Octopussy (ATL). *'Riku', dal ''Serial-Spanker'': molte (SRN). ''MOdT X-99'' :Nota: qua di seguito si tratteranno solo le caratteristiche di tali oggetti in quanto mezzi di retribuzione. Per informazioni più dettagliate, consultare schede relative. : «''' Yoda: No certo che! Fatto apposta, essere! Per a Ping-Pong giocare, altro non crediate... : Voce fuori campo: Nel senso che... : Yoda: Trancia non... Solo male fare... Tanto male... Tantissimo... Dolore atroce che immaginare neanche potete... Come se fiamma di inferno- : Oma Desala: Credo che abbiano afferrato il concetto, Yoda... '''» :: — Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora? All'origine costruito per essere usato come racchetta da ping-pong laser, l'MOdT X-99 è considerato uno dei più brutali, ed ergo efficaci, mezzi di retribuzione, se so escludono le sue evoluzioni. Il suo uso è incentrato praticamente solo sull'effetto del dolore, ma eccelle in quel campo come pochi altri strumenti di retribuzione. Non si fatica a credere che il solo nominarlo faccia diminuire drasticamente il numero di'' A.m'' commessi per un lasso di tempo considerevole. = Vantaggi = *Difficilmente, chi è stato retribuito con l'MOdT X-99 se ne dimentica.. *Vista la sua natura, permette di levare gli elementi di attenuazione senza interrompere la retribuzione (infatti, li sbrindella...). *Si può facilmente trattare l'intera superficie dei quarti omogeneamente. = Svantaggi = *Ha un'elevata tendenza a lasciare segni che, nel peggiore dei casi, possono essere permanenti. *Anche i segni non permanenti hanno un tempo di rigenerazione estremamente lungo. *Il retributore può avere problemi con quelli delle Convenzioni di Ginevra. = Varia = *È stato il primo mezzo non convenzionale di retribuzione ad essere introdotto nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. *È in dotazione a tutti i robot del Dr. von Wanhsinn. *In caso di difficoltà, può fungere egregiamente da sostituto Spada Laser (limitato solo alla lunghezza della “''lama''”). = Retribuiti = *'Sora' doveva esserlo da Xaldin (RHW), dai'' robot #1, #2, #4, #5, #6, #7 e #13'' (ATL). * Xemnas, da'' Xaldin'': molte (RHW) confermato. MOdT X-99.2 : «''' Varda, Xaldin, ta disi dumaa na roba cha duvress datt 'n idea da cusa 'l vo fac a che poro nann... ''MOdT X-99.2! '» :: — Ottoperotto, riferendosi a quello che potrebbe accadere a Sora, in: Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? Prima evoluzione dell'MOdT X-99, mantiene la natura di derivato della Spada Laser e nel contempo di oggetto per uso sportivo. È infatti una racchetta da tennis laser. Come la sua versione precedente, anche il suo uso è incentrato praticamente solo sull'effetto del dolore, ma eccelle in quel campo come solo pochi altri strumenti di retribuzione sono in grado di fare. È poco diffuso, ma lo stesso non si fatica a credere che il solo nominarlo faccia diminuire drasticamente il numero di A.m commessi per un lasso di tempo considerevole. = Vantaggi = *Certamente, chi è stato retribuito con l'MOdT X-99.2 non se ne dimentica. *Vista la sua natura, permette di levare gli elementi di attenuatone senza interrompere la retribuzione (infatti, li sbrindella...), in un tempo ancora minore rispetto alla versione meno aggiornata.. *Si può facilmente trattare l'intera superficie dei quarti omogeneamente, ma possono restare delle piccole porzioni non trattate. = Svantaggi = *Ha un'elevatissima ''tendenza a lasciare segni che, nel peggiore dei casi, possono essere permanenti. *Anche i segni non permanenti hanno un tempo di rigenerazione estremamente lungo. *Se viene colto sul fatto, il retributore può avere problemi con quelli della Convenzione di Ginevra. = Varia = *È stato il secondo mezzo non convenzionale di retribuzione ad essere introdotto nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. *A differenza del predecessore, è un'invenzione di Vexen. *A parte in ''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 5: Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? e Atlantis - The Lost Fanfiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 9: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte), non è citato in altre Fan Fiction. = Retribuiti = *'Sora' doveva esserlo da Vexen (D64). * Riku, da Vexen: molte (D64). MOdT X-99.Octopussy : «''' Freud: M-mie Dee... : Nemeryal: S-spiacenti... : ChiyoChan8: Al momento non siamo disponibili... : Soruccio: Lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico... : purecrystal: CENSURA... : Vexen: Signori... Signore... Vi presento il'' Misterioso Oggetto di Tortura'' modello'' X-99-Octopussy''!! la sommità della macchina Io la chiamo... Pussy... : darkroxas92 (estasiato): Pussy... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Capitolo 22: Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma... Seconda evoluzione dell'MOdT X-99, ma per la prima volta privo di entrambi gli elementi sia laser che sportivo, il modello Octopussy è stato pensato, progettato e costruito con lo scopo di infliggere il nec plus ultra del dolore, servendosi di ben otto differenti mezzi di retribuzione, ossia: *Un righello d'alluminio. *Un mestolo di legno. *Una scarpa specifico, di Sora. *Un battipanni di vimini. *Una canna di plastica. *Una cintura specifico, di Sora *Una spazzola specifico, di Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij *Una Keyblade. Attualmente, nessun altro strumento basato sulla sculacciata può vantare un potenziale d'efficacia simile a quella dell'MOdT X-99-Octopussy. Ne esiste un solo esemplare, attualmente dislocato nel Girone dei Monelli, nell'Oltretomba (Monte Olimpo), ma originariamente doveva essere usato nel Mondo che Non Esiste. = Vantaggi = *Unisce tutti i vantaggi degli otto oggetti che impiega. *Teoricamente, una volta che si è stati retribuiti con l'MOdT X-99-Octopussy, ci si astiene da ogni ulteriore A.m. *Essendo automatizzato, non implica alcuno sforzo per il retributore. *Non essendo mossa da un essere umano, non conosce pietà ed ergo esegue l'intera retribuzione prevista senza remore. = Svantaggi = *Alcuni degli svantaggi legati agli otto oggetti che impiega. *Necessita che il retribuito sia legato ad un qualche sostegno. *Non è trasportabile (con le dovute eccezioni). *Essendo una macchina, può guastarsi o essere messa fuori uso. = Varia = *È il primo dei due strumenti di retribuzione inspirato al'' leitmotiv novecentesco della ''spanking-machine delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane (la seconda è il CastigaMAT™). *Era pensata per applicare punizioni aventi per colpi multipli di otto (nel caso specifico: 5696 (8x712)). *Galileo Galilei ha calcolato, in base ai dati a sua disposizione, che in seguito a tale retribuzione, la temperatura finale della parte lesa del retribuito sarebbe stata di 42.2°C (calcolo effettuato senza considerare perdite di varia natura, altrimenti 39.1°C considerandole). *Ottoperotto mette fuori uso “Pussy” con un fulmine. = Retribuiti = *'Sora' doveva esserlo con 5696 colpi (ATL). *'Roxas' poteva esserlo se non aiutava Vexen (ATL). *'Riku': molte (ATL). Il CastigaMAT™ :: Nota: leggere avvertenze allegate alla Fan Fiction Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio sull'ispirazione di tale idea! Se da un punto puramente tecnico, il CastigaMAT™ è una variante modificata (e in un certo senso ridotta) dell'MOdT X-99.Octopussy, sul piano pratico e logistico, la differenza è tale da spingere il suo inventore, il Dr. Ph.D Vexen, a ribattezzarlo con una sigla differente, che differisce dalla precedente, in quanto non si tratta di un acronimo, ma di una parola portmanteau che unisce “''Castigamatti''” (il bastone usato per le retribuzioni) e “''BANCOMAT''”. Nato, a detta del #4, come: : «''' ... l'ultimo ritrovato contro la dilagante – Coff! ''– mancanza sistemica – Coff!'' – di disciplina fra i giovani... '''» :: — Vexen, parlando delle tessere del CastigaMAT™, in: Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio è un sistema pensato per porre rimedio, sempre a detta di Vexen, alle situazioni in cui, nonostante sia stato commesso uno o più A.m non siano presenti né un giudice né un boia per retribuirne l'autore. Il sistema del CastigaMAT™ si articola in due distinte fasi: una prima fase in cui gli A.m vengono repertoriati e una seconda in cui tale A.m repertoriati ricevono il giusto castigo. = Fase di raccolta dati degli A.m commessi : la tessera = : «''' Ammettiamo, per fare un –'' Coff!'' – esempio concreto, che il qua – Coff! – presente Sora commetta un'azione – Coff! – passabile di essere retribuita – Coff! –... ... in quel – Coff! – caso, chi ha assistito – Coff! ''– alla ragazzata in questione, agirà – Coff! – nel modo che segue... Dopo – Coff!'' – essersi fatto – Coff! – consegnare la tessera dal manigoldo... la tessera di Sora Prenderà la penna –'' Coff!'' – gentilmente offerta dal – Coff! – sottoscritto e, a seconda di –'' Coff! – quanto grave sia la marachella – Coff! ''– commessa, scriverà con essa – ''Coff! ''– un numero da '''0.5 a 5''' (– Coff! ''– valgono solo – ''Coff! – numeri interi o virgola cinque) sulla matrice – Coff! – elettronica presente sulla –'' Coff!'' – tessera... '''» :: — Vexen, parlando del funzionamento delle tessere del CastigaMAT™, in: Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio La prima fase viene attuata consegnando ad ogni individuo passibile di commettere con frequenza e facilità'' A.m'', in parole povere ad ogni'' tuss'' (anche se, concretamente, sono state fabbricate solo quelle di Sora, Roxas e Riku) delle speciali tessere elettroniche. Tali tessere, di cui non ci attarderemo ad illustrarne la tecnologia (anche perché non abbiamo la benché minima idea di come funzionino...) vanno sempre portate con sé e consegnate spontaneamente (pena un'aggravante) a chiunque le richieda in seguito all'aver assistito a uno o più A.m del soggetto. A quel punto, il testimone dell'A.m, servendosi dell'apposita penna ricevuta in omaggio il giorno stesso della messa in funzione del CastigaMAT™, scriverà nell'apposito quadrante elettrico un numero compreso fra 0.5 e 5''' (solo numeri interi o mezzi punti) in base alla gravità della monelleria commessa (di cui riportiamo alcuni esempi apparsi in Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio, fra parentesi chi l'ha dato, in italico solo ipotizzati): : '''0.5 : :: N.A. (citata come sovrattassa se si scrive via Nobody-Poliziotto) : 1.0 : :: Mancanza di rispetto (Vexen) :: Non ottemperazione commissioni richieste (Chuck Norris) :: Guida senza patente (Vexen) : 1.5 : :: N.A. : 2.0 : :: Linguaggio scurrile (Voce fuori campo) :: Non ottemperazione commissioni richieste II (Chuck Norris) :: Danneggiamento proprietà privata, nello specifico un sacco di iuta (Vexen) : 2.5 : :: Ironizzare sull'aspetto fisico di una persona anziana (Yzma) : 3.0 : :: Complicità in furto di motorino (Vexen) :: Impertinenza/mancanza di rispetto (Concierge) : 3.5 : :: N.A. : 4.0 : :: N.A. : 4.5 : :: N.A. : 5.0 : :: Impicciarsi negli affari degli adulti (Marito della vecchietta) :: Vandalismo, nello specifico danneggiamento di una vetrata della Cattedrale Se per motivi vari la tessera non fosse presentata o presentabile, è possibile scrivere il numero desiderato via Nobody-Poliziotto, dal momento che ogni agente è fornito di un palmare coi dati di ogni tessera in circolazione. La scrittura via Nobody-Poliziotto comporta una sovrattassa (multa) di 0.5 aggiunta automaticamente. I numeri sono cumulabili ed ogni scheda è provvista di un massimo di accumulo personalizzato, che varia a seconda del soggetto. Non previsto dal progetto originale, è però possibile scrivere sulla tessera numeri negativi (sempre da 0.5 a 5') come ricompensa per buone azioni effettuate dal proprietari di quest'ultima, i quali verranno sottratti al conteggio finale (riportiamo alcuni esempi apparsi in ''Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio, fra parentesi chi l'ha dato, in italico solo ipotizzati): : '''-0.5 : :: N.A. : '-1.0' : :: Scritto per prova (Quina) :: Aver riconsegnato un portamonete perso (Vecchietta) : '-1.5' : :: N.A. : '-2.0' : :: Scritto per motivazioni personali (Marronaio) : '-2.5' : :: N.A. : '-3.0' : :: N.A. : '-3.5' : :: N.A. : '-4.0' : :: N.A. : '-4.5' : :: N.A. : '-5.0' : :: Imprecazione contro Vexen, ironico (Nemeryal) Anche in questo caso, I numeri sono cumulabili ma è previsto un massimo di accumulo bonus limitato per tutte le schede a '-25' al giorno. = Fase di retribuzione degli A.m commessi : lo “Sportello” = : «''' ... Mentre noi stiamo parlando –'' Coff!'' –, degli onesti operai comunali – Coff! ''– stanno piazzando quello che – ''Coff! – io personalmente – Coff! – chiamo “''lo Sportello''”... ... Ora, –'' Coff!'' – tale sportello è adibito a – Coff! – dispensare la giusta retribuzione ai rei di – Coff! – monellerie varie e variegate nel modo che segue – Coff! –: il monello si reca allo sportello –'' Coff!'' –, presenta la sua tessera – Coff! – che viene letta per sapere a quanto ammonti la – Coff! ''– retribuzione, indi viene legato all'apposito – ''Coff! – cavalletto... '''» :: — Vexen, parlando del funzionamento dello “Sportello” del CastigaMAT™, in: Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio Giocando sul nome del sistema di retribuzione da lui ideato, il Freddo Accademico ha battezzato questa versione modificata e semplificata dell'MOdT X-99.Octopussy ''con il nome di “''Sportello” in ragione del suo funzionamento. Una volta che la tessera è stta caricata in seguito ad un A.m, il reo si reca al dispositivo (qua in foto), dove presenta la sua tessera, la quale, oltre al nome, presenta i seguenti dati: : ANNI: l'età del soggetto. : LV. : il Livello di monelleria del soggetto. : MAX. C: limite massimo di accumulo tessera. : MAX. R: limite massimo della retribuzione (dipende da ANNI e MAX. C.). Nota: il Livello monelleria è attribuito dal creatore della tessera in base a criteri non meglio specificati. : «''' Sob... Non è tutta colpa mia, se mi trovo sempre in mezzo ad avventure che mi possono portare a fare il monello... '''» :: — Sora, parlando del fatto che sulla sua tessera vi sia un LV.3, mentre su quella di Roxas un Lv.2, in: Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio A questo punto, lo “Sportello” calcola l'ammontare della retribuzione da infliggere sulla base del semplice ed efficace sistema proporzionale illustrato qui di seguito: Età x Carica '+ Colpi addizionali random = TOTALE [''Età moltiplicata Carica''' sommata a Colpi addizionali random = TOTALE] Dove'' Età'' è appunto l'età del soggetto espressa in anni, Carica è la somma di tutti i numeri scritti fin ora sulla tessera e Colpi addizionali random (C.a.r) sono dei colpi aggiunti il cui numero varia aleatoriamente fra 0 e il'' Livello di monelleria'' del soggetto moltiplicato dieci. Per esemplificare il tutto, ammettiamo che un'' tuss'' di 14 anni con un Livello di monelleria 3 si rechi allo sportello dopo aver ricevuto un 1''' per un'' A.m'' commesso. Ammettendo che il numero dei C.a.r sia di 7, la retribuzione che gli spetta è quantificata in: 14 x'''1+7 = 21 Se la tessera ha raggiunto il suo MAX. C. e per conseguenza l'ammontare della retribuzione è il massimo concesso (MAX. R.), non sono previsti ulteriori C.a.r. Una volta calcolato l'ammontare della retribuzione, il tuss si stende sul cavalletto di modo che il torso resti sospeso oltre il bordo di quel medesimo e viene fissato allo stesso in vita tramite due cinghie rigide. Dopidiché, un efficace sistema di teletrasporto si occupa della rimozione di tutti gli elementi di attenuazione e la retribuzione viene immediatamente impartita impiegando aleatoreamente o una canna di plastica o un cucchiaio di legno. : «''' Vexen: Già... Bene credo di aver – Coff! – illustrato tutto... Ah, naturalmente, non è necessario – Coff! ''– attendere che la tessera sia – ''Coff! – carica al massimo... Il monello può recarsi quando meglio – Coff! ''– creda allo Sportello del CastigaMAT™... : Voce fuori campo (sarcastica): Proprio come un BANCOMAT! : Vexen: Perché crede – ''Coff! – che l'abbia chiamato –'' Coff!'' – così, se non per fare – Coff! – un gioco di parole – Coff! – fra BANCOMAT – Coff! – e Castigamatti (il bastone – Coff! – usato appunto per tale scopo –'' Coff!'' –)? : Voce fuori campo: Fan Fiction comico demenziale? : Vexen: Anche –'' Coff! –... : Nemeryal (sarcastica): See, proprio una carta di credito... : Vexen: Veramente, è una carta – Coff!'' – di debito... Debito verso – Coff! – la società... : Nemeryal: ... : Vexen: Si diceva – Coff! ''–? Ah, sì... Del fatto che il monello può usare – ''Coff! – la tessera quando più gli aggrada... Tranne se la tessera –'' Coff!'' – è carica al massimo, si – Coff! – intende! In quel caso, se –'' Coff!'' – non si presenta entro tre giorni, il tutto – Coff! ''– raddoppia... '» :: — Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio Ad ogni buon modo, per ordine dell'attuale sindachessa del Mondo che Non Esiste, miss Eusebia von Fillynkrafterein, la produzione delle tessere del CastigaMAT™ è ora illegale: : «''' Eusebia von Fillynkrafterein (come ricordatasi altro): Ah, e tra l'altro, da adesso in poi, la produzione di tessere del CastigaMAT™ è fuorilegge! : Vexen: Ma non esiste nessuna –'' Coff! – legge che le vieti! : Eusebia von Fillynkrafterein (mostra un post-it''): Lo consideri appiccicato ad una pagina del “''De Iure Gentis Tresdecim''”... '''» :: — Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio Il che, sommato al fatto che il Freddo Accademico non è più autorizzato a retribuire né Sora né Roxas, ha pressoché reso inutilizzabile il CastigaMAT™. Curiosità Durante le Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, molte volte si fa riferimento al "colore finale della parte lesa in seguito alla retribuzione", sia per minacciare il monello di turno, sia come scommessa, sia come limite legale e/o limite da raggiungere legalmente per retribuzione. Qua di seguito, riportiamo alcune delle tinte nominate nele farie Fan Fiction. Nominate in RHW Carne wiki.jpg|Originale o Carne Rosa caldo wiki.jpg|Rosa caldo Rosa vivo wiki.jpg|Rosa vivo Vermiglione wiki.jpg|Vermiglione Bordeaux wiki.jpg|Bordeaux Indaco di persia wiki.jpg|Indaco di Persia Nominate in D64: Carne wiki.jpg|Originale o Carne Magenta wiki.jpg|Magenta Magenta scuro wiki.jpg|Magenta scuro Vinaccia pallido wiki.jpg|Vinaccia pallido Vinaccia wiki.jpg|Vinaccia Vinaccia scuro wiki.jpg|Vinaccia scuro Rosso corallo wiki.jpg|Rosso corallo Fragola wiki.jpg|Fragola Rosso papavero wiki.jpg|Rosso papavero Ciliegia wiki.jpg|Ciliegia Lampone o rosso angelico wiki.jpg|Lampone o rosso angelico Scarlatto wiki.jpg|Scarlatto Bordeaux wiki.jpg|Bordeaux Citazioni & Battute celebri riguardanti : «''' È molto semplice, signorina... Nell'espressione da lei impiegata, paragona l'arrossarsi della parte lesa durante il castigo all'azione del pittore che, con il pennello, colora, ossia tinge, la tela del suo dipinto... Tuttavia, la colorazione rossa che acquista la pelle, è dovuta all' ecchimosi, ossia alla rottura dei capillari sottocutanei, e successivo riversamento del sangue nei tessuti adiacenti, dovuta all'impatto più o meno violento della zone interessata con un altro corpo. In genere, tale contusione, generalmente nota come livido, di natura generalmente minore all'ematoma ma lo stesso dolorosa, è caratterizzata da una manifestazione cutanea inizialmente di colore rosso-blu, poi verde-blu, quindi giallo-oro; il versamento dopo qualche tempo viene riassorbito, riportando la pelle alla sua pigmentazione originale pre-trauma... Naturalmente, ammesso che la punizione si limiti a causare la detta contusione nota come ecchimosi, poiché, qualora, la violenza dell'impatto fosse sufficiente da lede una struttura vascolare d'ordine maggiore del suddetto capillare, si parlerebbe allora di ematoma, il quale può essere più pericoloso, in quanto causato da una fuoriuscita più importante di sangue nella zone interessata... '''» :: — Pico de' Paperis, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 6: Red Moon (2a parte) : «''' Infatti, dicevo, la parte interessata dal castigo corporale denominato sculacciata, ossia l'atto di colpire le natiche di un'altra persona, è appunto la'' parte superiore della coscia e quella terminante del tronco dei primati'', di cui è parte l'uomo, meglio definita come la rotondità adiposa sovrastante il muscolo grande gluteo, che ricopre l'intera regione glutea, costituita dai piani ossei dell'anca e dell'ischio, il cui margine superiore è individuato dalla cresta iliaca e quello inferiore è dal solco orizzontale del gluteo. Trattandosi come detto di una parte adiposa, e vista la sua collocazione nell'anatomia umana, non è direttamente collegata a organo vitali il cui danneggiamento può provocare seri danni all'organismo. Pertanto, è forse una delle zone interessate dai castighi corporali che presenza la doppia caratteristica di essere fonte di dolore se battuta e di non provocare, se non in seguito ad eccessi, nessun danno permanete, al contrario di quanto può accadere, ad esempio, in seguito ad una sberla, che può oggettivamente causare danni anche irreparabili (frattura di un dente, slogatura della mascella o anche danni agli occhi). Inoltre, ma non di minore importanza nell'ottica della funzione castigatrice della sculacciata, il fatto che nei primati lo scopo primario di tale parte anatomica sia quella di far sì che il corpo possa stare seduto senza posare il proprio peso sugli arti, a differenza degli altri mammiferi, fa sì che, conseguentemente, da seduto, il peso del tronco e degli arti superiori gravi tutto su tale parte, cosa che fa sì che, dopo un castigo, il dolore latente aumenti quando tale parte è in contatto con una superficie dura, rendendo fastidioso o doloroso, od anche insopportabile l'atto di restare seduti, dando origine alla celebra minaccia del “''Quando avrò finito con te, dovrai stare in piedi per una settimana!”... '» :: — Pico de' Paperis, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 6: Red Moon (2a parte) : «''' Claude Lévi-Strauss: ... Stiamo per assistere al rarissimo e poco usato rituale del Grda Om-i-rnd i-nds-tru-ttb-il e-cppe... : Ciprioni: Spero che la spiegazione di questo rito sia più facile della sua pronuncia... : Claude Lévi-Strauss: Oh, in effetti è semplicissimo... Come puoi ben vedere, l'apprendista sciamano Sesé Ef ha preso lo scrigno in cui è custodita la sacra Tela Rossa, con cui celebrerà il detto rito che per favore non farmi ripetere... : Ciprioni: Ah-ah... : Claude Lévi-Strauss: Come hai giustamente detto, la vittima, il cui nome è, secondo le nostre fonti, Riku, sta venendo retribuito da giorni... Ora, per quanto allenati, i suoi quarti non potrebbero resistere ancora a lungo senza subire danni come escoriazioni o abrasioni o sanguinamenti di varia natura... : Ciprioni: Immagino... : Claude Lévi-Strauss: Ecco, i rito a cui stiamo per assistere farà in modo che ciò sia possibile! : Ciprioni: Davvero? : Claude Lévi-Strauss: Certo! Quanto sarà concluso, per quanto possa essere ancora battuto, il Lato B ''di Riku non subirà nessun danno, limitandosi solo a diventare sempre più rosso! : Ciprioni: Sembra quasi incredibile... : Claude Lévi-Strauss: E lo vedrai coi tuoi occhi, Armando... Ah, ecco! Sesé Ef ha immerso la Tela Rossa nella tradizionale ''M'mmsescott, una mistura a base di succo d'ortica, succo di limone, aceto, grappa, sale e grani di pepe di Cayenna... : Ciprioni: Ah, una sorta di pozione magica? : Claude Lévi-Strauss: Ehm, non credo, la magia sta nella tela... : Ciprioni: E allora perché l'ha immersa? : Claude Lévi-Strauss: Penso perché bruci da matti, sulla pelle arrossata... : Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 14: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (2a parte) Galleria Tabella segniscl 1.png|Tabella che illustra i segni lasciati dai vari oggetti usati per retribuire i tuss (1). Tabella segniscl 2.png|Tabella che illustra i segni lasciati dai vari oggetti usati per retribuire i tuss (2).